Anthony Pobur
"A blaster is all I need to get the Job done" --Anthony Pobur ''Anthony Pobur ''a feared Bounty Hunter who went on many adventures. He was born and raised on Mandalore. Pobur had many brothers, but he only lived with Two, Gut and Jacob. Anthony was the oldest of the three. He also had other brothers known as Dusk and Fett, who lived with their uncle, along with their other brothers and sisters. Pobur found a ring in a Temple on Tatooine. He took it. The powerful enchanted ring gave Fett and Jacob alot of Power. It was stolen by Flare Pobur, who was posessed by a Sith. That made Anthony sick. He was going to die. Flare was able to control himself, but was not able to get the ring off. After he did get the ring off, he Put it on Anthony. That is when their strength came back, and Anthony got better. Anthony and the others were a part of the death watch. He was there when Darth Maul took throne, and followed Bo-Katan. Pobur became a loyal General of the Night Owls. Later on in his life, Anthony joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He was a Battalion Commander who was involved during the battle of hoth. Seperatist Crisis (32 BBY) Story.... A few days before the Seperatist Crisis, Anthony and his brothers were hanging out in the Coruscant Underworld. Gut was leaning against a wall with his helmet off. Dusk, was leaning on the wall next to him with his helmet on. On the other side of Gut was Jacob who was sitting on the ground, also with his helmet off. Anthony was in a Store, getting his blaster fixed. "Hey, Jacob, you really need to fix that speeder of yours", Gut randomly says. Jabob had a confused look on his face. "What is wrong with it?" he asks. "Did you hear the noise when it started? It sounded like a dieing Bantha", Gut tells him. Dusk gets in the Conversation and says, "Gut is right, Jacob. You should really get that thing fixed." Jacob turned red. "Listen, it was made in 95 BBY, of course it is going to do that! Besides, does it really matter?" Suddenly, a young Twi-lek woman walks past the three. They were watching her walk by the store. Gut starts talking about Jacob's speeder again. Five minutes later, Anthony walks out the store with his blaster strapped on his back. "Let's go get food", he says. "Fine by me, I'm starving", Says Jacob. The four were sitting at the counter in Dex's Diner. They suddenly hear a ring come from Anthony. It was his Holocom. Anthony signals the three to follow him out the diner. When the brothers exited the diner, they ran behind the building. Anthony answers his holocom and a figure of a man in black robes comes up. It was bright, so bright that the light was shining off Anthony's black armor. "Anthony Pobur. I need you and your brothers to travel to naboo and kill Queen Amidala for 100,000 Credits, each." Anthony was shocked, and told the man that they would take the job. The Pobur brothers travel to Naboo in their Father's old ship. They could see the gungans fighting the Trade Federation below. On the way there, Gut and Dusk were playing a game on the game table. "Ha, I am a Connoissuer at this game!" Gut yells. When they landed in the Theed Spaceport, they split up and roamed the streets. When they bumped into eachother, they ran into two guards stopped them. One yelled, "Hey, you four! We will pay you 1,000,000 Credits if you help take back our city." Anthony looked at the others. "That is more credits that we were offered!" He then glared at the two officers and said, "Ok, We'll take it." The Pobur brothers worked together and had a huge battle against the droids. The Clone Wars (22 BBY) Biography.... Anthony was repairing the ship, when he got a call from the Republic Chanselor Palpatine. His gang and him were to go to Geonosis. When they get to Geonosis, it looked like the planet was being destroyed by a huge war. The ship was in the middle of a Giant Battle. Gut and Jacob were sparring, and Jacob was Bludgeoning gut with his fists. Dusk was in the seat next to Anthony, Piloting the ship. "Take the gun, Dusk", Anthony said. "Ok Vod", says Dusk. Dusk runs to the turret and takes control. He shoots down walkers and other vehicles controlled by the Seperatists. The brothers have split up and went solo for the rest of their lives after then. They were still in Contact though. Since Anthony was the oldest, they had decided that he will have their Father's old ship, and they will each have to steal their own. Later on in the Clone Wars, the other Pobur Brothers and sisters join an elite squad known as the "Crusaders". Anthony, on the other hand, joins the Mandalorian Guild. Umbara: Part One (Burning in flames) Story.... Anthony's ship was running low on fuel, so he was headed to the Republic base on Umbara. After he hit the Atmosphere, he flew over a giant temple. Pobur hears a strange noise, and checks his Radar. Two Umbaran starfighters were chasing after him. Suddenly, the two ships fire at him. After a wile, the ship crashed on the ground and exploded. Anthony was hanging a purple-tentical shaped Tree. Pobur jumped off the tree, and looked at the ship. It was Burning in Flames... "Looks like I won't be needing that anymore." Anthony then turned and ran in the direction the ship came from. Hours later, he reached a strange temple. There were people with white and black clothes outside. Pobur sneaks inside and started out in a huge room, the main hall. He goes through a door and goes through many hallways. Anthony suddenly reaches a strange room. Standing in the middle is a Training droid. The droid looked like one of General Grevious's Body Guards. Anthony shoots off the droids head, and it falls on the ground. He drags the remains into a hidden area to hide the evidence. Pobur then continues sneaking arround the temple. He reaches another giant room, but with lava everywere. Two Zabraak men stand in the middle. One red, and one yellow. The red one ignights his Single-bladed lightsaber. About a second later, the other one ignights his double-bladed lightsaber. "What is your buisness here?" the red one asks. "You shot down my ship", Anthony yells. The Yellow one smiles, "And we are proud", he says. Anthony got Furious. His face was red. He was in attack position. A fire bolt left his blaster rifle. The bolt flew back at him and hit the rifle out his hand. Anthony opens his pocket, and takes out a strange, black item. A fark bolt shoots out. Anthony then attacks the two sith with anger. The Red Zabraak lifts up his hand. Pobur started floating. He then went flying and hit the wall. His helmet slid off his head while he was flying. After he gets up, he runs after the two enemies. He knew he was winning, until the yellow one swung at his head. The yellow one had cut a huge scar across the top of Anthony's head. Suddenly, Pobur blacked out. After waking up, Anthony was confused. He was tied up to a wall in a small room. There were three other prisoners tied up. Everyone in the room had brown hair. Pobur turned his head and spoke to the person next to him. "Am I the only blonde in here?" he asked. The man next to him looked confused. "Blonde? Your hair is brown", the man tells him. "What!?" Anthony yells. The man had a scared look on his face. "Yes. They insert a needle in your arm that turns every hair on your body brown. I was origionally a green-haired man. My name is Waalos, I am a smuggler from Corellia. You?" Anthony was thinking for a second. "Anthony Pobur", he says. "Glad we met. But this might be the last time you would see anybody", Waalos told him. "What do you mean?" Pobur Asks. Waalos was about to speak, until the door suddenly opens. A B2 battle droid walks in the room, followed by another. They both unclip Anthony. He was confused when they reached the entrance of the temple, until Anthony realised he had an Appointment to be exicuted. About ten seconds before Anthony was supposed to die, Giant Cruisers show up in the sky. It was the republic. Raining down were republic gunships and starfighters. Anthony also spotted a few different types of ships. That was when he realised it was his brothers and sisters. Standing behind Pobur was a B1 Battle Droid. He kicked the droid, and it fell to the ground. Anthony escaped block, and looted the Droid's blaster. He shot the other sith arround him. The ships shot giant cannons to the ground, destroying the temple. Anthony remembered Waalos and the other prisoners. He ran into the temple. Nobody was in there. After reaching small room, Anthony unstraps Waalos and the other prisoners. "I knew you would come back", he tells him. After exiting the room, they run down the hall towards the entrance. Anthony can hear the Mortar pounding on the temple from the outside. The entire temple was shaking, Ceiling collapsing, and dirt everywere. A squadron of droid commandos run out a door and start shooting the four. Anthony shoots his blaster a five times, causing the five droids to die. After leaving the temple, Anthony and the others watch a huge battle against the Republic and the CIS going on. Anthony and Waalos run towards the left side of the temple. Waalos turns around, watching the other two die. Pobur pulled Waalos's arm. "There is no time, this is republic territory now", Anthony screams. They had finally reached the forest. Hiding under a tenticle, Anthony had seen the CIS win against the republic. After the republic has been driven away, the Sith threw every clone trooper corpse spotted in a pit of fire. Anthony could see the ships of his brothers and sisters flying over them in smoke. The ships were flying low, about twenty. It looked like they were flying to a camp. Anthony and Waalos were facing the temple. Anthony turned around and said, "Follow those ships." Waalos nodded and followed Anthony south. Umbara: Part Two (Escaping Umbara) Story.... Anthony and Waalos were lost. Waalos suddenly spotted a giant tower and a huge airfield. Pobur suddenly shout a battle droid, who was attacking first. "Run!" Anthony screamed. Waalos nodded and ran. Pobur then shot a flare at the sky, telling the others were he is. Meanwhile... Gut, Fett, Dusk, and Jacob were sitting in the camp. There were other Mandalorian-dressed men and women there, and they were also in their family. Jacob looks up and sees the flare Anthony had just shot up. He warns Fett and points to the flare. "Ready your Jetpacks", Fett tells everybody. Anthony was running in Waalos's tracks. He tackles every Battle droid in front of him. In a sneaky possition, he walked slowly around the giant tower. Finally, he enters from a hidden vent and crawls. Pobur has finally reached the executioner room, and found Waalos in the middle. Before anything, Anthony smashed the vent and jumped out. He rolled in low air before landing and stood up fastly. He shot his rifle at every battle droid around him. Waalos survived. "Anthony, I might not make it back alive", he says. Anthony was confused. "What are you talking about?" Waalos lifted up a B1 Battle Droid blaster. "Somebody's gotta kill their leader, am I right"? Anthony nodded. "Then what shall I do?" He asks. "Destroy the tower", Waalos says. Suddenly, Anthony and Waalos both went running seperate ways. About ten minutes after leaving Waalos behind, Anthony has finally planted C4s all over the building. He was shot at a couple times, but it did not stop him. Meanwile... Waalos punched the command droid, which broke his hand. He turned on his communicator and screamed, "Blow it up!" Anthony heard his message, and he knew it is what Waalos wanted, so he clicked the button. The tower exploded, causing dust to fly across the Airfield. He could not see, so he landed in the middle of the airfield. After the dust cleared, a circle of B2 Battle droids surrounded him. The droids caused Pobur to surrender. Anthony then heard roaring. He looked to his left and seen a whole army of men flying in the sky, followed by different types of starships. Every one of them landed. They were mandalorians of Clan Pobur. Anthony looked at Fett, nodded, and punched one of the droids in the chest. The droid fell to the ground, dead. Soon after, everybody else joined the fight. Anthony pointed his blaster at a droid and shot it. He pointed it at another droid and shot that one as well. Suddenly, he runs up to another droid, kicks it. After a while, the droids surrendered, and ran. Kodlak, Prime, and Flare chased after them. Gut walked up to Anthony. "Brother. We have a problem on Coruscant". Anthony had a confused look. "Then what are we doing on Umbara?" "I do not know. Jacob said something about Pirates", Gut told him. "What is the problem on Coruscant?" Anthony asked. "Flare Pobur spotted a Sith Lord, A Pantoran, killing alot of innosent people everywere". Anthony's eyes widened and he screamed, "Let's go, now!" Anthony, Gut, Jacob, and Flare each ran into Gut's ship. Gut and Anthony were both the Pilots. The ship suddenly took off. Coruscant (The Shadow in the Dark) Story After the ship landed in the Jedi Temple Hanger, the four run out of the ship with their blasters up. "They're here", said Jacob. Gut asked, "How do you know?" Jacob turned. "I am a scientist, I know everything". The door to the temple opened up. Two men and one girl walked towards the four. They each had red eyes. Suddenly, the three reach inside their robes, pulled out a lightsaber, and ignighted it. The female, who was the leader, swung her blue lightsaber at Gut. Two seconds later, Gut's head rolled on the floor and his body fell. Flare's eyes were flaming. He fastly ignighted his Darksaber and swung it fastly. He stabbed one of the men, cut the other one in half, and cut the woman's head off. Jacob searched the bodies. "They were Jedi who were turned into Sith". Anthony put on his helmet. "He is making an army. In order to cure the Jedi, we need to kill their master". A figure fell from the cieling and hit the ground. "Anthony Pobur. I have been waiting for you". Anthony had fire in his eyes like Flare. "I will Advenge my brother. You will die!" The sith smiled. He jumped, and activated his lightsaber. Anthony activated his darksaber at the same time. Once the Sith landed, Anthony blocked. He pushed and swung. Their sabers were clashing many times. After five minutes, they both stood in the center of the training room. Anthony jabbed the Sith, and the Sith jabbed Anthony. Before Gut, Jacob, and Flare reached the room, Anthony and the Sith both lay there, dead. There was a huge funeral for Anthony. Every Jedi, Clone, and Pobur were all there, showing their respect to Anthony, the best bounty hunter who has ever lived. Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:Lifetime Members Category:Death Watch Category:Night owls Category:Red Vulture Category:Galactic Republic